This invention concerns a terrain traversing device for cutting grass or collecting leaves having means for conveying the grass clippings or leaves into a bag or similar receptacle carried by the device.
It has been the practice for many years to provide lawn mowers, especially of the riding type and of a rotary blade construction, with a basket or bag for the purpose of collecting the clippings produced by the mower. In recent years fans and blowers have been utilized to provide a suction or wind driven assist to direct the clippings from the cutter blade housing of the mower into the collection bag. Such fans and blowers are generally positioned either within the collection bag or in the passageway or conduit leading from the cutter housing to the collection bag and produce a bulkiness to the clipping pickup assembly of the mower.
In this invention, a description of which follows, a compact impeller is located next to the cutting assembly near the ground and serves to propel the clippings of the mower through a connecting conduit and into a collection bag.